


Рыжий мальчик

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens драбблы [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Rome, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Решил как-то Азирафель попробовать телесных удовольствий. И не абы каких (удовольствие от еды он научился получать почти сразу), а интимных.





	Рыжий мальчик

Решил как-то Азирафель попробовать телесных удовольствий. И не абы каких (удовольствие от еды он научился получать почти сразу), а интимных. Чувственных. Не сразу, конечно, такие мысли и желания появились. Сначала вообще не думал, потом брезговал, потом не до того было...  
А вот в Риме, между прочим, люди уже получили понятие о гигиене, да и вообще могли быть теми ещё... затейниками.  
Сначала он пробовал сам с собой, но не смог понять, что в этом такого, что люди сходят с ума, развязывают войны и совершают подвиги. Несомненно, нужен был помощник. Недолго подумав, Азирафель решил выбрать для первого раза особу мужского пола: легче разобраться с похожим телом, раз уж он сам столько веков мужчиной ходит.  
А в Риме были такие любопытные, очень скрытные заведения...

Мальчик попался молоденький, худенький, с красивым улыбчивым ртом. И восхитительно рыжий. Он был ласковым и умелым, ох, даже слишком умелым!  
Оказывается, в экстазе ангелу очень трудно не проявлять свою чуждую людям природу. Крылья скрыть было совершенно невозможно, а, казалось бы, привык уже. Было много беспокойства, пришлось замутить память мальчику, и ещё нескольким людям, сбежавшимся на шум. Неловко получилось.  
Пожалуй, лучше не затевать больше подобных экспериментов. Или, по крайней мере, выбирать понимающих партнеров. Да где их ещё найти! Так и норовят либо уничтожить на месте, либо начать преклоняться, и неизвестно ещё, что хуже.

В расстроенных чувствах Азирафель отправился запивать горюшко в свою любимую таверну, где, размышляя над доской и задумчиво поглаживая игровые камешки в пальцах, и услышал знакомый голос.  
Как тесен мир!  
Неожиданно обрадовавшись, он поспешил окликнуть старого знакомого (ну демон, что поделать, у каждого свои недостатки). Тот обернулся на зов...  
Уже брякая какую-то глупость, Азирафель растерянно спрашивал себя, как он мог забыть, какой этот Кроули восхитительно... рыжий.

Он дал себе слово, что упорно и настойчиво не будет думать об этом и проводить никаких параллелей. Слово ангельское твёрдо и нерушимо. Должно случиться что-то немыслимое, чтобы ангел нарушил его. По меньшей мере – конец света.


End file.
